Sherlock Generations
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Sherlock has a son? John has a daughter? Where the hell did John and Sherlock disappear to? Why do the kids have to save them? Godamnit this summary has questions. Any read to figure out what i'm talking bout. Hope you guy's enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**New story enjoy! 3**

* * *

Sherlock Generations

Chapter 1: My dear boy

"I'm sorry to have called you out again John." Mycroft said reading through the files on his desk "but i need you to deliver something to Sherlock for me." John looked at him. "Ok what is it?" He asked. "No wait. Why do i have to do it?" Mycroft looked at him. "Nevermind." Mycroft waved his hand. "Bring him in." His assistant brought in a young boy around 15. He had short black like hair and blue eyes. He sort of looked the smallest bit like Sherlock. John looked at him. "You want me to deliver a boy." Mycroft nodded. "Yes." John looked at the boy again. "Why?" The boy looked at John. "Uncle Mike when am i gonna be able to sit down. I've been standing for hours." Mycroft glared at him. "Because.. He's."

"My son." Sherlock read of the piece of paper he was reading. "Yep. Apparently." John said. "How can he be your son. You've never... atleast i don't think." Sherlock shook his head. "No. No. Think! Think. Back 15 years ago." He said. His mind flew back. "Sherlock dear please." His mother asked. "Fine." He sighed. He opened his eyes in the present day. "Oh." He said putting down the file. "Oh?" John asked. "Oh What?" Sherlock scrunched up his face. "Doesn't matter. Ok so i am now your legal guardian. Why?" He looked at the boy. "No wait." He walked over to him looking at his face. Words popping our at him. _Tears? Tired eyes... perfume? women's.. 15 15 15._ "Ah ha!" He shouted scaring them. "Your mother. She... She passed away. Didn't she?" The boy nodded.

"I'm sorry." John said. The boy nodded. "What's your name?" He looked back at Sherlock. "Joshua. You can call me Josh." Sherlock nodded. He shook his hand. "Errmm..." He looked around. "Mrs Hudson!" He called. The older woman appeared at the doorway. "Yes Sherlock?" He pointed to the boy. "Do we have any rooms?" She thought. "Err... Yes, Yes. There's one near John's." Sherlock nodded and smiled. He lead Josh up to his new room. "This is where you will be staying." Josh nodded. "I'll leave you to get settled in." He then left. Josh observed his new room. His 'father' was right his mother had died. She was a single parent. Always provided for him. But some bloody drunk driver, ran her over. She died instantly. He sighed and fell onto his bed. Yay to a new life. In 221B Baker Street.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Josh!" Sherlock called. "Is he coming?" John asked. "If he wants." Sherlock said putting on his coat. Josh ran down the stairs. "Here's the deal. I'm a consulting detective and i have a case. You want to come with John and i?" Josh thought then shrugged. "Ok." He ran upstairs and got his leather jacket. "Let's go. Goodbye Mrs Hudson!" She walked out of her room. "Bye loves!" When they left the building Sherlock called for a Taxi. "Ok. What's the case?" John asked. "Woman found dead. That's all it say's." Josh looked out window. "Not very interesting." He sighed. Sherlock smiled. "Oh but it is."

A while later...

"She was stabbed fifteen times in the... area." Sherlock observed. He looked at her hand. "We-" Josh interrupted. "Wedding ring. So she's married. Husband said he found her like that and had no reason to kill. Or did he. She's pregnant so the child's not his obviously meaning an afair. Woman get's pregnant, husband get's mad and in a fit of rage kills her." Everyone looked at him. "Oh he's definitely your son!" John said. "Wait! Your son?" Anderson asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Yes. And he's got it straight on." He got up to leave. "But you're you. How could you have a son?!" Sherlock sighed angry. "Because... Because i ... i can't say it's embarrassing. Let's go." John and Josh followed him out. Anderson looked at them.

They were walking though London when Sherlock took a sharp right. "Who's hungry?" They all walked into a small restaurant. "What's wrong why won't you tell us how you're his father?" John asked. Sherlock rolled his head. "15 years ago. My mother made me and Mycroft do something for people." John egged him on with his expression. "She made us donate our sperm." He looked down red. John chuckled. "No sorry. Sorry. Not funny. funny. Ok that's over. Let's leave it." He put his hands up and continued eating. Josh was chuckling behind a menu. "Oi!" Sherlock scolded. "Sorry."

When they left the restaurant a girl accidentally ran into Josh. "Sorry! Sorry!" She looked behind her. "Are you ok?" Josh asked. She looked out of it. "Yeah. Ermm... Sorry. Got to go!" She then ran off again. They all looked at her. "Well let's go home shall we?" Sherlock said. They nodded. Back to good old 221B Baker Street.

* * *

**Ok first Sherlock story, ever so sorry if it's bad. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chappy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The mysterious blonde.

She ran as fast as she could. Panting. "Get back here!" She cried and continued running. She ran into an alley way and waited for the men to pass. She turned to begin running again but she walked into a gun pointed at her head. "Found you."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Bored bored bored." Sherlock said throwing a ball at the ceiling whilst lying on the sofa. Josh was sitting at the laptop looking for cases. "BORED!" Sherlock shouted sitting up. The door shut down stairs. "I'm Holmes!" Sherlock snorted. "Oh ha ha." Josh caught on. "You what son?!" John and Josh burst out laughing whilst Sherlock tried not to laugh. John put down the shopping. "Any cases?" He asked. Josh shook his head. "No." He got up and looked out of the window. Sherlock and John talking in the background. He saw a blonde girl staring at the door. His mind thought back to a few nights ago. "Sorry." He remembered her she bumped into him. She looked left then right. Then walked up to the door.

"I think we have a case." He said. John looked at him then they heard a knock at the door. John looked at them both, Mrs Hudson appeared up the stairs with the girl. "Sherlock." He stood up. "Ah yes. Please sit down." Mrs Hudson gestured for the girl to sit down. Sherlock sat in his chair and John sat in his. Josh sat at the desk. The girl was around Josh's age, Blonde with blue eyes. "What is the problem miss..." John asked. "Rockwell... Louise Rockwell." He nodded. She smiled shyly. "I found your website, thought you could help." Sherlock locked his hands together. "Most likely. If i'm interested." She looked at him. "EErr... Ok. It happened about a year ago. My mother she was murdered..." Sherlock interrupted. "I remember we helped solve that case." She nodded.

"Well.. My Father, he went mad, began to drink. He spent all the money we had. Lost his job the usual stuff. But he went to this loan shark. Borrowed some money. The only thing. He lost his drinking problem a few months later, got a steady job and payed back all the money. They said the debt was gone. But a few weeks ago, My dad he disappeared, and these men came to me and said he had left me with his debt so i had to work for them." She breathed in. Sherlock was focused on the wall. "Interested?" She asked. Josh stepped in. "The answers obvious, they killed your father and because he's not alive to say anything they have the right to make you work." Louise smiled. "You don't think i thought of that?" Sherlock looked at her. "You did?" She nodded. "i'm not interested in that. I want to know where my father is and who ordered the men to kill him and take me in." Sherlock smiled and looked at John.

She looked at them. "Now are you interested?" John nodded. Josh nodded. Sherlock jumped up. "Well then let's go and meet these men." Louise's eyes widened. "Wait. They're pretty dangerous." Josh laughed. "Oh. We live for danger." Louise looked unsure. "Come along." Sherlock put on his coat and headed out of the door. The others followed. "Ok. I'm going to get some information. John you go find information the latest deaths within the last few weeks., Josh you go with him. Meet back here." He called for two taxi's. "Now hold on!" Louise called. They turned to her, "I'm coming with you." She said. Sherlock walked over and got into her face. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." He glared. "Just don't get killed." She smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it." Sherlock walked away. "Ok change of plans. Same plans except she goes with you two. Ok go!"

Sherlock got in his Taxi and left. Josh stepped into the second one. John helped Louise into the same one. "Ok. Let's go to Scotland yard." John said. "So..." John said trying to break the silence. "What work do you do for these men?" He asked. Louise looked down. "OOooooooooooohhhhhhh." Josh said looking at her. She looked at him then got it. "No... No. NO!" She screeched. "It's nothing like that. They make me do chores and hit me when i do it wrong. Sometimes they even take me with them to collect debts." She looked disgusted. "No." Josh put up his hands. "I'm sorry. You just looked like-" "No." John just facepalmed the whole way there.

They arrived at Scotland yard and headed up to the office. "Ermm... Hello Greg." Greg nodded at them. "John what's wrong? Sherlock texted me." John waved his hands. "Of course. We need to know of any deaths you found in the past few weeks." Greg nodded. He got up and got a box of files out. "Look through that. Who are these two?" He asked. John didn't look up from the files. Josh waved at Greg. "I'm Josh this is Louise. She's a client." Greg nodded. "Oh so you're Sherlock's son?" He nodded going over to help John look through the files. "How?" John and Josh started giggling. Louise arched an eyebrow. "Ok. Last name Rockwell. R...R...R...R" Josh said. "Got it!" John said waving the file. Louise ran forward. She flipped through the file until she got to a picture. "Yeah that's him!" She laughed. They smiled. "Let's go see Molly."

"Ok, Harry Rockwell." Molly said as she unzipped his body. "Yeah. Oh thank god." Josh looked at Louise. "Why are you happy he's dead?" She shrugged. "Three reasons. He was an asshole, I found his body and He can be with my mother." Greg chuckled. "The last one was cute." They all looked at him. "Josh. This is Molly Hooper. Molly this is Josh Sherlock's son." She looked at him. "Son?!" John tutted. "Not really. Just nevermind about it." She nodded. "I wonder how Sherlock's doing." Louise thought aloud.

They arrived back at Baker Street to hear grunting from upstairs. They all looked at eachother and ran upstairs. "What the hell?!" They opened the door to see a guy tied up in a chair and Sherlock shining a lamp in his eyes. "Oh hello everyone. I found a friend who is going to help us with the investigation." Louise just shook her head. "OK. Now tell me who do you work for?" Sherlock asked. "You'll ever get me to break!" Sherlock smiled. "John take over." John walked over and continued his job. "I here.. Bob.. That you're a fan of Star Trek?" He said picking up a Captain Kirk action figure. "Some adults are just children who physically grow up." He then pulled out a large bucket containing "Acid?!" Josh asked. Sherlock nodded. "I found this in your room. I wonder what would happen if Captain Kirk took a little dip."

Bob's eyes were as wide as saucers. "No!" Sherlock dangled the figure above the bucket. "Tell me again where do you operate?" Bob sighed. "In the abandoned warehouse. 56." Sherlock smiled and dropped the figure a little lower. "Greg you get that?" He nodded and took out his phone. "You want a raid. I want you to arrest then for faking a debt." He pressed call. "Got it. Hello? Good i need..." His voice trailed off as he left 221B. "Now. Who do you work for?" Bob panicked. "I don't know. He never said his full name he just said... Moriarty." Sherlock dropped the figure in the acid. "Shit. Sorry." Bob cried out. Tears pooled in his eyes then poured down his cheeks. In other words he cried like a baby. "Oh shut up. It wasn't even a human." Sherlock walked over to Louise. "Case solved. You should be fine now.." She smiled. "Thank you. Thank you all."

They stood outside. 221B Baker Street. "Thank you guy's for helping me." They nodded. "No problem." She looked around. "Well time to go looking for my family." Sherlock nodded. "You sure you'll be ok?" She nodded. Suddenly they heard a phone ringing. Sherlock pulled out his mobile. "Yes?" They watched as he had a conversation. "Well I've got our next case."

* * *

**Done yay! Hope you guy's enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chap! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 3: New addition

"Grrrr... Come on John keep up!" Sherlock shouted as he continued to chase the supposed killer. John put his hands on his knees catching his breath. "Coming." They ran down an alley way. "Nope this way." They went the opposite way. "Maybe this way?" They came back the way they came. "Sherlock i think we lost him." John finally said when they stopped for breath. "Yes. I believe we have." He then kicked the wall next to him. "Ow ow ow!" He said hopping on his other foot whilst cradling the right one. John shook his head. "Let's just get back to Baker Street for now." Sherlock nodded.

At Baker Street...

"Yes. Ok." Josh was sitting on the sofa talking to his 'grandparents' "So you see our son isn't always a manic." Josh scratched his head nodding. "Alright." Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Greg. "Hey Josh where's Sherlock?" The boy shrugged. Greg sighed. "Ok. Well tell him to come to the morgue when you see him." Josh nodded and Greg headed off. A few minutes later Sherlock and John arrived home. "Godamnit. We lost him. How? Why? Who? This makes no sense!" Sherlock exclaimed frustrated. He went over to the kitchen and started on a new experiment. When John walked in he noticed to elderly people. "Oh well we were just leaving." The old couple left.

"Oi. Sherlock. Greg wants you to go to the morgue." Sherlock sighed. "Fine." He grabbed his coat again and headed out John and Josh following behind. "Did he say what he wanted?" He asked when they were in the Taxi. "No. Just to go to the morgue." Sherlock nodded. They soon arrived and were greeted by Molly. "Ok. Here's the deal. The body you found wasn't Louise's father i-" Sherlock interrupted her. "I know." They all looked at him. "You knew and you didn't tell her?" John asked sorta pissed. "Well... Not the whole time i figured it out when she left. Then looked into it." They were now standing over the dead body. "Her real father was threatened and ran away to protect her."

"That's sweet." Molly smiled. Sherlock shrugged. "We should tell Louise." John said pulling out his mobile. Sherlock took it from him. "No need. She knows. I told her. All we need to do now is find someone who knows his location." Molly smiled. "So we bring her to Baker Street?" Josh asked. "Of course. Then we get in touch with any of her family or track his phone. Figure out where he la de la de la. Boom! Case solved." Sherlock laughed. "Maybe afterwards we could get some coffee or something?" Molly asked. Again. Sherlock looked at her out of the corner of his eye. _It's easier to ignore her. _His thoughts said. "Yes Louise. Please come to Baker Street." He said into the mobile. He nodded. Then chucked the phone to John. "She's on her way." He then quickly left. John and Josh looked at Molly who was looking down. Then left.

"Sherlock. There's a girl at the door." Sherlock smiled. "Bring her up Mrs Hudson." Louise appeared at the doorway. "Do i ever get a break?" Josh laughed. "Not if you've met us." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok sit down." Sherlock said. Louise did as told. "Ok, tell me family members go!" Louise thought. "I only knew of two my mother and this lady who would take care of me. Her name was Maria. Maria Kaka." Sherlock arched an eyebrow. "She sounds foreign." He mused. "Yeah she was from, Mexico." Sherlock smiled. "Ok." He typed in something on his phone. "Does she live nearby?" Louise looked straight ahead. "I didn't live in London. We lived in Cambridge but i came here with the men. Ermm... She worked at Cambridge Orphanage." Sherlock jumped up and grabbed John's laptop. "John send a text for me to this number." John rolled his eyes and took out his mobile. "079456998223. Hello Maria, This is a friend of Louise's if you could get in contact with Sherlock Holmes this would be most helpful." Sherlock then got up of his chair.

"Why couldn't we just ring her?" John asked. Sherlock stopped. "That would have been too easy." They all rolled there eyes. A while later Sherlock's phone rang. He put it on speaker. "Hello? Hello? Is Louise with you?" Sherlock sat in his chair. "Yes. Hello is this Miss Kaka. It's ok Louise is safe." They heard her sigh. "Thank God." Louise smiled. "HI Maria." "Louise! Are you ok?" Louise nodded then spoke. "Yeah. I need to know if you know where dad went." They heard her sigh agian. "Louise. I think it's time you know. ..." Everyone listened closely. "He isn't your real father... When you were born, you were brought to us. It was raining and a woman with blonde hair came up to the door. She had you in her arms begging us to take you in." "I'm pregnant." This phrase appeared in John's head. "It can't be.." He whispered. Sherlock looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry Louise." She smiled. "It's ok." She then stood. "I'll see you sometime Maria." She pressed end call.

She turned to everyone. "Thank you for your help. Sorry to bother you." Her eyes then shadowed. "Goodbye." She hurriedly walked outside. "Aww bye darling!" Mrs Hudson called. Louise waved. When she stepped outside it was pouring. "Great." She grumbled. She heard footsteps from behind. "Louise!" She turned to see Josh. "Are you gonna be alright?" He asked. "You aren't alot like your dad are you?" He just stared at her blankly. "I'll fine." She smiled. "WAIT!" They heard John calling. They turned to him. "Louise. I know who your father really is..." They returned back upstairs, out of the rain. Mrs Hudson brought Louise some tea. She smiled and mouthed 'thank you'. John sat infront of her. "Look. I met this woman about 15 years ago. Basically, I'm your dad."

* * *

**Oooo Cliffy, sort of. I hope you guy's enjoyed. I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
